A display device in which a gate driver and a source driver are formed on two adjacent sides of an active-matrix substrate has been conventionally known. JP 2012-103335 A discloses a display device having an irregular hexagonal display region formed by cutting off corner portions of a rectangle. A gate driver and a source driver are located in the frame regions of two adjacent sides of a TFT substrate in this display device. In the TFT substrate, a plurality of scan lines extend in the horizontal direction from the side on which the gate driver is located, and a plurality of video signal lines extend in the vertical direction from the side on which the source driver is located. Each scan line is connected to the gate driver through wiring provided along the frame region of the TFT substrate.